I'll Take the Shot
by Fievelkitten
Summary: Almathea sneaks out and meets Omar, a rough and tumble guitar player. But any sort of relationship between humans and not so humans is frowned upon.
1. Chapter 1 Sneaking Off

_In a time when humans and mutants are never allowed to mingled._

One night a young woman stood before a window. Her name was Almathea, and along with her father, King Haggard ruled the town of Ohmtown. She was looking out over the city silently as the neon signs flashed and glowed through the night. One sign caught her eye, it was very near to the castle and wouldn't be a problem to get there if she ever dared. But she quickly dismissed the idea as soon as it appeared. Her father was very protective of her and with reason.

Almathea carried a secret, a secret not even her father knew the full extent to. But he would not risk his only child's life to reveal it. She continued to watch out the window as a car pulled up to the neon sign she was staring at. She saw the main sign _Lar's_ but saw a square sign that flashed titled with _Talent Night_. She always wondered what those nights were all about when the sign came on.

Just as the idea to sneak off to find out entered her head, footsteps sounded behind her. She spun quickly to confront the intruder but pulled back when she saw it was her father. He held up a hand to still her but she was already calm.

"What are you looking at?" he asked quietly.

"The city," she replied with a quick glance up at him.

He nodded then added in his still quiet tone, "You do realize that it would be a risk to become too fond of the city?"

She nodded then turned back to the window. She thought that would end the conversation but then his voice added more, "Never leave the castle."

Almathea remained quiet as he walked away then turned to look as he disappeared around the door. She stood there quiet for a moment, then with determination, she snuck out of the castle through the servant passageways. She looked at the long cobwebs hanging from the beams and wondered if Molly ever went this way.

Soon she left the castle and was out in the open air. She looked around at the buildings in awe. She then remembered her mission and quickly crossed the street to _Lar's_ and slipped in the entrance. She was greeted with gloom, strange smells, and wailing guitars. She followed the sound until she reached a open space with a stage and tables surrounding it. She took one nearest to the stage and pretended that she belonged like the rest.

* * *

><p>Back stage a young man was strumming on his guitar getting ready for his performance. Just then he heard a voice calling him, he turned to see Angel, one of the members of his band. She was staring down at him so she must have meant business.<p>

"Yeah?" he looked back at his guitar for a moment.

"Since we're the last act, I figured we could play two songs, yours and mine." She leaned over his shoulder then moved back catching his attention more effectively.

"My song then yours?" he looked up at her with a lazy smile, "Yeah okay."

"Omar, I'm trusting you." Angel stuck out her tongue when his back was turned. Then she went over to the dressing table and got ready.

She glanced back occasionally enjoying the view of Omar's shoulders as he leaned over the guitar and played. She wondered if she should sing her song she wrote, just for him, tonight. But that train of thought halted when Omar got up and strode out, pulling on his jacket. They paused to let Dizzy and Stretch know they were on soon then she followed Omar to the stage steps that led up to behind the curtain.

They listened for the crowd as they got into place. Angel took one last look at Omar as she got behind the keyboard and poised her fingers over the keys preparing to play.

* * *

><p>Almathea looked around quietly, as the act, she had come in on, was leaving the stage. She wondered if this was a bad idea as her ears slightly rung from the loud and somewhat horrible music. She started to get up when a ratty looking character jumped onto the stage to announce the last act of the night. She sat back down figuring she could last a little longer since no one had seemed to recognize her as the princess. Also because it seemed her father didn't even realize his treasure was gone, sitting at a seedy little place listening to music.<p>

A sudden movement caught her eye and her whole train of thought derailed as the last band began to play. She looked at the main guitarist unable to get a good look at him as his back was towards her. She watched him silently feeling stunned by him. Then suddenly he turned towards her and she immediately shrank back from him when she saw he wasn't human. But she took a breath and remained seated her eyes full of wonder as the music filled her ears. She caught her breath as she watched him throw the guitar to the girl on the keyboard and slid across to the stage ending up close to where she sat.

She stared up at him in surprise as his voice surrounded her, catching her in an effective net. She was entranced by him and the music and she was willing to bet that he knew she was ensnared by him. Suddenly though he moved away and the spell slightly dissipated as he continued the song. But she noticed his eyes never quite left her completely as the music filled the place.

* * *

><p>Omar hadn't expected such a small crowd but he also didn't expect the young woman with the palest hair he had ever seen. He wondered if it was natural as he played his guitar and sang his heart out. He saw the entranced look in her deep colored eyes and thought about how much he could push this. Without a second thought he flung his guitar to Angel and slid along the stage towards the unusual girl.<p>

He was rewarded with a surprised look and her mouth slightly gaping. He leaned as close he could without falling off the stage and sang as though the song was made for her. He felt a rush of pleasure as the look in her eyes deepened as if she were truly caught in a spell. He backed away taking back his guitar strumming on it harder as the music charged up again. He kept catching himself eying the girl and wondered who was under the thrall of the song, him or her?

* * *

><p>Hey everyone decided to upload something a little different go me! Anyways I made a youtube video to this story in case you don't want to wait for my lazy bum to upload the story. watch?v=lbhF8vWrxwQ


	2. Chapter 2 Caught and Some Arrangements

Almathea listened as the music drifted away and the band was preparing to leave the stage through an exit beyond her view. When she noticed that the one who caught her eye was coming her way. She stood up quickly then admonished herself for acting so silly. She quickly told herself that he just happened to be walking somewhere that laid in the same direction as she.

Well it worked to calm her down until she realized that he was making a beeline straight for her. Did he recognize her as the princess? Or was he there for another reason? She got a hold of her mind and stood patiently, waiting for him to come closer. Though part of her was still nervous.

"You new around here, girl?" he walked up close to her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"What makes you think that?" she looked up at him definitely.

"The fact I never seen you around before." He leaned in closer.

Almathea straightened her spine and gave him her most haughty look, "Just because you haven't seen me before doesn't mean anything."

He leaned away from her with a smirk on his face, "I guess that's so."

She tilted her head and caught sight of the clock, "Well as much fun as this conversation was, I have to go."

"Sure doll, maybe I'll catch you around here sometime soon." He moved out of her way.

She gave him another withering glance before turning on her heel and walking away.

* * *

><p>Omar scratched the back of his head in puzzlement. Who was that strange girl? He decided to drop the puzzle and went for a walk, kicking at a pebble and watching it skitter across the ground. But still those strange eyes continued to appear before him and he could've sworn he saw a flash of silver disappearing around the corner.<p>

"Snap out of it Omar," he scolded at himself, "Was just some kid playing at being all grown up."

Even as he said it, he couldn't shake her image from his mind. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get her out of his head. Though she was pretty, she lacked a certain flair. He leaned against a wall and looked up at the choked up night sky. Again he questioned who she was.

* * *

><p>Almathea made it home and sneaked up to her room. She felt like a sneak in her own home but she quickly ignored the feeling. She actually did it! She managed to sneak off to <em>Lar's<em> and made it home without anyone knowing that she had been gone. She contained herself before she accidentally let someone know she was up.

She changed into her nightgown and climbed under the covers. She was unable to sleep though. She felt like a live wire and was hard pressed to stay in bed. Even though she was a princess in this castle, the servants were bound to tell her father about her doings.

She rolled onto her side, trying to see if that would help with the burst of energy. She shifted again and settled with a soft sigh. Slowly sleep was stealing over her and as her eyes began to close, she saw a fuzzy image with orange hair. She smiled to herself as she let the image take her away into the land of dreams.

* * *

><p>It felt like a moment she had been asleep, when suddenly a bright light shone on her face. She rolled away from the source but it seemed to follow her. She squinted open one eye and saw her maid, Molly standing over her with an electric lamp. Almathea groaned and sat up holding one hand up against the light.<p>

"It's good to see you up princess." Molly moved away, thankfully taking the light with her and setting it upon the dresser.

Almathea replied with a snort and leaned back against the pillow. "Why did you wake me so early?"

"Early? It's close to twelve o'clock your highness." Molly set down a plate of breakfast on the small table near to Almathea's bed.

"Is it truly that late?" Almathea sprang from bed and started to get ready for the day, "If father found out I'd be in trouble."

Molly laughed softly and helped the distressed princess with her dressing. At times she felt more like a mother than a servant to the girl. She often wondered if the girl viewed her as a mother at times. She was allowed more liberty to speak her mind than the other two servants who served the princess.

"I just can't seem to keep my mind on the task." Almathea complained as she tried to button one button several times and failing each time.

Molly shooed her hands away and did up the rest of the buttons, "Are you so nervous about your father being angry with you?"

Almathea got a thoughtful look then shook her head, "That's not what is distracting me."

"Then what is distracting you, your highness?"

Almathea didn't want to admit that she had sneaked out last night. Though she realized she had said too much when she admitted her father's wrath wasn't distracting her. She took a breath and plunged in, "I sneaked out last night and met someone while listening to music at _Lar's_"

"You went there? But princess it is infested with mutants." Molly brought her hand to her mouth looking at Almathea in shock.

Almathea looked away becoming unnaturally still as she replied, "I was just curious, I won't go again, Molly."

Molly heaved a sigh of relief and finished with her tasks. She couldn't help but wonder who she met last night. She looked over at Almathea as she moved about the room. There was a light step to her movements and a smile hinted at her lips. She had never seen the princess so happy, even when she was a child.

Almathea finished her breakfast then went out onto the balcony. She looked down into the city. She easily spotted _Lar's_ between two buildings. She wondered if he was playing his guitar there right now. She quickly shook the thought out of her head. She promised Molly she would not go again and she hated breaking promises.

* * *

><p>Angel wondered where Omar could be. She hadn't seen him since last night's performance. She remembered him talking to a strange girl, who was very fair in coloring. She started to wonder if he had sneaked off with her but immediately got rid of the thought. The girl, whoever she was, was clearly a human and Omar wasn't foolish enough to get involved with one.<p>

_Where is he?_ She looked down various streets and alleys. He was hiding very well if she couldn't find him. Soon she would have to give up and just hope he would be back before tonight's show. She passed by another road when she saw the familiar shock of orange hair.

"Omar?" she called.

He turned towards her, "Oh, hey, Angel."

"Where have you been?" She demanded.

"Around," he shrugged not completely looking her in the eye.

"You left without a single word to the guys and me, what's going on?"

He gave her a look and shrugged again looking up at the sky, "Nothing, just needed some space."

Angel let out a sigh and let the matter drop, "Well, if you want to be the opening song you better hurry up."

Omar looked at her then brushed past her. Angel watched as he left down the street. She was used to his surliness but this was new sort for him.

* * *

><p>Almathea was still city watching when her father approached. She turned towards him and gave a respectful tilt of her head in greeting.<p>

"You missed breakfast this morning," he said, moving closer to her.

"I must have been very tired last night," she replied, hoping for once he would let the matter lie.

"I wonder why, especially when my daughter missed quite a few important meetings this morning." He gave her a pointed look.

Almathea inwardly sighed but remained quiet. This must have been a mistake on her end, for suddenly he reached out and caught her shoulders in a tight grip.

"Does my daughter have nothing to say about her tardiness?" he demanded.

Almathea struggled in his grasp until he finally released her, "I'm sorry father, it won't happen again." She turned to go.

"I know where you went last night!" He called at her.

She turned towards him with a blank stare, "What are you saying?"

"You disobeyed me and no matter of excuse shall save you from punishment," he gave her a cold look then, as though he changed his mind, he left her alone on the balcony.

Almathea stared after him in confusion. She wondered how he had found out. She only confessed to Molly about her sneaking out. _Did Molly tell him?_ she closed her eyes denying the thought of her most trusted maid spying on her for her father.

* * *

><p>King Haggard sat down at a rarely used desk and pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. He decided it was high time for his wayward daughter to marry into a prominent family of his choice. He thought for a moment, scanning his mind for suitable husbands, ones he could easily control and that can keep an eye on Almathea's defiance problem.<p>

Soon he picked the perfect match and penned down a request for the chosen husband to come to the castle as soon as he received the letter. He signed, folded, then gave the letter to a servant to be delivered. He grinned to himself as he pulled his beard. This would teach his daughter to never disobey again.


	3. Chapter 3 Wanting to Earn Respect

Almathea sat at the dinner table poking at the slice of meat on her plate. She didn't even want to know where it came from. Though she was questioning where her father found the new cook. She looked up from the questionable meat when she heard her father walk into the room. She stood up with a respectable tilt of the head as was custom for royalty. Though Almathea found it rather silly, seeing as there was no one else to entertain with this display of formality. King Haggard demanded all respect whether there was company or not.

She sat back down and continued to stare at her plate. She could've sworn the meat moved just then. She held back a gagging sound and pushed the plate away as unobtrusively as she could. Her father hated any sound that was not welcomed at the table. She glanced up at him as he ate the portion on his plate without complaint. She contained a shudder of revulsion. Dinner was never the favorite part of her evenings.

"Almathea, you haven't touched your dinner," King Haggard commented as he put down his fork.

"I'm not very hungry, father," she said meekly as she toyed with her own utensil.

King Haggard merely responded with a nod and a flick of his hand. She looked up at him in silence. She wondered what mood he was in. He seemed to be normal enough but she knew how quickly he could change.

"I have something I want to tell you," he spoke at last leaning forward with his head on the top of his hands.

"Oh?" she tilted her head wondering what it could be.

"I have arranged a little surprise for you, you will be married within a fortnight." He smiled softly.

"What?" she looked at him in shock, her hand rising up to her throat.

"Are you not pleased my dear?" he asked quietly.

She dropped her gaze, "And who is it I am to wed?"

"I shall tell you soon enough Almathea," he responded.

Almathea felt like the world had shifted on its axis and she was suddenly in an alien world. She felt dizzy and looked down at her lap, "May I be excused father?"

He gave a wave of his hand and she quickly left the dining hall. Once she was out of sight, she leaned against a wall and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe her father would do this. Arrange a marriage behind her back! She pushed away from the wall and composed herself. She looked up at the mural of a unicorn across from her and made up her mind. _I'm sorry Molly,_ she went up to her room and changed out of her dinner clothes and into something less fine.

Before long she was ready for another night on the town. She looked at herself in the mirror and determined she looked good. She sneaked back through the servants passageway, not even noticing the cobwebs and dust as she passed by. She opened the door and tried to keep the creaking as quiet as possible.

The street greeted her on the other side with loud noises and bright lights. She watched out for vehicles and went across to _Lar's_. She slipped through the entrance and hid at a table hidden in the shadows. She watched the stage as some group she never seen before was playing horribly. She covered her ears as the screaming instruments filled them and made them ring.

* * *

><p>Omar leaned against a wall listening to the act that was before them. He listened as Lar finally had the music cut off. His ears stopped ringing and he sighed in relief. He saw Angel and the others sigh as well.<p>

"Guess we're up next," Angel came to stand beside him.

"Yeah," he slung the guitar strap over his shoulder and led the way to the stage.

He stood off to the side a little than usual. Angel and the others took up their usual positions. He began to play and heard Dizzy and Stretch pick up the beat. Angel's keyboard soon joined in as the curtain pulled away and the nearly empty tables were revealed.

He found himself looking for the strange fair girl from last night. But all he saw was the usual crowd of mutants and poor humans looking for warm places to hide in. He continued to play but he didn't feel the usual energy in the music. Just then he caught a flash of something from the darker part of the room.

He continued to play and go through the motions but his mind and eyes were focused on the shadowy depths across the building. A slight flash happened again, like something of mercury was hiding in the shadows. He watched as the flash became a little more frequent. He wondered if the girl was hiding back there. The movement matched someone slightly moving to the music but trying to stay still.

Omar grinned to himself and decided it was the fair human hiding back there. The energy charged through the music and the song took on a stronger tone. He finished the song with a flourish and jumped off the stage. Before he could take a step though, a random chick appeared before him with bouncy, obviously dyed, blond curls.

He tried to move around her but she made it her mission to stay right in his path. He inwardly grimaced and gave her a sexy smirk. Luckily it made her faint and some guy had to catch her. He hurried beyond the small, yet pressing crowd. He heard Angel's keyboard playing and then her voice filled the air. But his attention was directed towards the shadowy tables in the back.

* * *

><p>Almathea had enjoyed the music, her body moving slightly to the beat. She had not realized that her hair had given her away. She watched as her secret obsession jammed out on his guitar. She leaned forward leaning her elbows on the table with her chin balanced on her hands. If her father saw her, he would have had a heart attack. The idea was sort of appealing to her.<p>

Though she couldn't fully enjoy it as she noticed the song was over and he was heading towards her. She froze for a moment then relaxed as some random girl appeared in his path. She shook off her paralysis and started to get up when she saw the same girl faint and noticed he was quickly heading her way again. Her heart hammered in her chest as he came closer.

She thought about fleeing but her legs refused to obey. Even if they did obey, at that moment it was too late, he was already before her. She looked up at him unable to make out much of his face.

"Looks like the girl has returned." His teeth glinted in the slight light there was.

"I'm not a girl," she said haughtily, "And what is it to you that I'm here?"

Omar didn't reply right away. This girl was an interesting creature and seemed ready to attack with claws if she had to. He kind of admired it.

"Are you going to answer me?" she brought him back to reality.

"Want to go somewhere a little less noisy?" he leaned in close to her.

Almathea instinctively took a step back and started to shake her head but stopped herself. Would it be so bad to go somewhere alone with him? So far he had only spoken to her and leaned into her personal space. But he hadn't made any other advances as far as she could tell. And if she admitted it to herself, she was curious about him.

"Sure," she said nonchalantly.

"Then let's get going," he put an arm around her shoulders and led her outside.

She looked up at him nervously but then forced herself to relax. Even if he did anything, she could always have him beheaded. Sometimes it was awesome to be a princess. She felt his arm and hand steadily slide down her body. It enticed yet shocked her that he was doing such a thing without her permission. Then she remembered that he didn't know who she was and she didn't know much about him either.

* * *

><p>Omar was enjoying this little walk more than he would like to admit. He let his arm slip from her shoulders more towards her waist as they walked. He felt her body slightly stiffen then relax a little. Other than a little teasing he didn't really plan on doing anything to her.<p>

He looked down at her and felt a little perverted but he quickly shoved the thought away. More than likely he wouldn't see her again after tonight. He was going to make the most of it without crossing a line that he couldn't back off on.

He noticed that her hip was lightly brushing against his leg as they walked towards a quiet spot. He felt her body press closer to him as they neared the place he was taking her. Once they got there, he reluctantly let her go and leaned against a pole. She turned towards him with a silent grace that seemed nearly unnatural, like she was a mythical being instead of a normal girl.

"Why here?" she looked around at the closely clustered buildings and the fountain nearby.

"I thought it would suit better," he looked up at her with a smirk.

She nodded as though this was the answer she expected. Then she moved further away sitting on a set of stairs. He stayed put but he wanted to move closer. It almost seemed like his body was responding to a note he couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Almathea looked up at him quietly. She had been around men before due to her being a princess. But she had never been in such an intimate or informal setting like this with any of them before. Her father had been there for one thing as though he orchestrated the whole event, that everyone were on invisible strings bound to his fingers. Including herself though she hated to admit it. For another she just couldn't picture herself flirting and having any interest in the men who came to the castle.<p>

But something about this one called to her. Made her want to do reckless things, to defy her father in any possible way. She couldn't tell if it was him or the magic he seemed to weave when he played the very guitar slung over his shoulder. She took him in from head to toe, from the fiery orange hair all the way down to his shoes.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

She watched as his body slightly jumped as though her very words sent an electrical current at him. She felt a little giddy at the thought that anything she did or said could hold sway over a guy like him.

"It's Omar," he finally replied though there was a slight husky tinge to the words.

She blushed a little hearing the slight change in his voice. She was grateful that it was dark enough to hide her blush. It would be embarrassing if he saw. He'd probably claim that he was right in calling her a girl. She wanted to prove she was more. She had to if she was going to earn a nickle of respect from him. But she wondered how she could do it.


	4. Chapter 4 A Kiss and a Fight

Omar moved away from the pole he was leaning on and looked down at the girl. She looked like a child with her head slightly tilted and brows drawn gently together in thought. He was curious about what she was thinking. Suddenly she looked up at him with a mixture of determination and confusion, as though she was on a mission but didn't know how to begin.

He moved closer and sat down beside her, "You look like you're about to take on an army."

She blinked in surprise and her face cleared like someone just erased the canvas, "What army?"

Omar bit back a laugh and shook his head, "Figure of speech kid, your face for a moment look about to go on warpath."

She covered her mouth as a giggle escaped, "Another figure of speech Omar?"

He nodded and leaned back against the steps resting his elbows on the step just beneath his shoulders. He felt her shift beside him and her body pressing close to his. He looked down and saw her arm draped across his waist while her head was leaning against the side of his chest. Stairs weren't the most comfortable at the best of times, and this wasn't one of those times.

"Hey, kid," he shifted a little to get her attention.

"My name isn't kid, it's Almathea," she muttered against his chest.

Omar sat up straight and caught her by the shoulders, "Almathea? As in _princess Almathea_?"

He saw a mask fall over her features and her shoulders tense under his hands. "Why? Going to make something of it?"

He left go of her shoulders and leaned back hitting the step a little too hard. He immediately leaned away and looked her in the face, "So does anyone know of your little escapade?"

"No," she looked up at him feeling nervous. She hadn't meant to let her name slip, but she felt so comfortable with her head on his chest that she didn't even realize she said it.

"What? Princess got bored of the rich life and decided to come down here?" he said more harshly than he intended to, but his mind was still trying to grasp the fact that the one looking up at him, with such hurt, was a princess.

Almathea couldn't believe her ears. She quickly got up and moved away from him. Her arms wrapped around herself as though to hold everything in place. She looked at him then away and tried to keep herself from crying. She hadn't planned on such a failure of a night.

Omar got up from the steps and walked over to her. She looked so dejected and it actually hurt him to see her like that. How could a slip of a girl, princess or not, have that kind of effect on him? He began to reach out then stopped himself.

"Look, I'm sorry, it's just it was a surprise that's all," he looked at her beseechingly.

She looked up at him brushing her hair behind her ear. Then before he knew what was happening she moved towards him and had her arms around him. He paused for a moment then wrapped his arms around her hesitantly. He felt her arms tighten around him more.

Almathea hadn't planned on hugging Omar. She was just so upset and needed some comfort, even from the one who had caused her pain. Her body slightly shook with her suppressed tears. She felt his arms pull her closer against him, pressing her soft body against his hard body. She felt a sharp thrill race through her body and looked up at him.

It felt strange being near another person like this but she liked it. She felt his fingers shifting through her long tresses and she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling it invoked. Then she felt his other hand trace up her shoulder, neck, and finally came to a rest on her chin, gently tipping her face up towards his.

She looked up at him as his face came close to hers. He hovered close to her mouth with his. She was wondering what to do when she felt his mouth on hers. She let out a soft gasp of surprise and her arms tightened around him.

Omar hadn't meant to kiss her. But her sudden hug had robbed him of proper thought. Especially with her being a princess and if anyone found out, he'd be in deeper trouble than if he had been caught with some human whore. Even with this thought he held on tight and kissed her more.

* * *

><p>Angel finished up her song and looked around for Omar. She hadn't seen him since he disappeared into the shadows. She wondered where he could've gone now. She waved to Stretch and Dizzy before she jumped off the stage and went through the front of the building.<p>

She walked down the street, looking down each cross street and alley. Though she had a feeling he was at the fountain. But she kept an eye out just in case her feeling was wrong.

Soon she reached the fountain. She saw Omar standing in the shadows and was about to call out to him, when she noticed a flash of white hair. She couldn't believe what she was witnessing for a moment. But it became clear to her that what she was seeing wasn't an illusion.

It was still hard for her to believe that Omar was kissing a human for whoever cared to look out their windows and see. She took a step forward but thought better of it. She decided Omar could take care of himself as far as she was concerned. She left the fountain and with a swift jerk of her jacket, left Omar to dig his own pit of trouble.

* * *

><p>Almathea broke away from Omar and glanced up at him. He looked at her quietly, his hand still on her cheek. She moved further out of reach and looked in the direction of her home. She should leave now, but she wanted to stay.<p>

"I should go," she looked at him from the corner of her eye.

Omar nodded, lost in his own thoughts. She didn't wait another moment and quickly left the fountain. She looked over her shoulder at him briefly then fled home.

* * *

><p>Omar waited until she was gone before he followed. He looked around the corner and saw a flash of silver disappear around a bend in the road. He went the opposite way, heading home. Well as much of a home for a poor guitar player.<p>

He flicked on a light and was surprised to see Angel sitting on the moth eaten couch he had scavenged. She looked pissed about something and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Hey," he walked over and stood near the arm of the couch.

"Enjoy your night?" her voice was sharp. Yeah she was pissed at him.

"It was alright," he walked over to the fridge and took out a beer.

"Anything interesting happen?" she tried to sound bored but a hint of jealousy laced her words.

"Nah," he opened the bottle and took a swig of beer before making his way back over to the couch.

"Not even, say, kissing a human girl that looks like she's twelve?" Angel leveled him a glare.

Omar shrugged and looked at her, "So you saw that?"

"You could've been seen by the whole city if they so much looked out their windows! What were you thinking?" she got off the couch, unable to stay still anymore and walked over to him.

"Why is it such a big deal to you?" he asked even though he was wondering what exactly he was thinking when he kissed Almathea.

"You're my friend Omar!" _Maybe more if you took the damn time to notice,_ she added in her mind bitterly.

"Heh, yeah well, don't worry about it. The girl's probably not coming back anyways," he felt a slight pang of something when he admitted that out loud.

Angel gave him a look then threw up her hands in defeat. He could be stupid by himself if that was what he wanted. She turned to leave then glanced back at him. She had just claimed they were friends and here she was walking out like a kid who didn't get the candy bar they wanted. Did friends do that?

Before she could say anything though, Omar put his arm around her shoulder and led her over to the door.

"See you tomorrow," Omar said against her ear before shoving her out the door and shutting it behind her.

Angel stared at the door in disbelief. Then that stubborn thing called pride, made her stick out her tongue and stomp down the hall. If he was going to act like that he could rot in hell for all she cared. She was done being his self-appointed caretaker.


	5. Chapter 5 A History Lesson

"Molly?" Almathea looked towards her maid as she got ready for the day.

"Yes, your highness?" Molly straightened from her task and glanced at her.

"Do you know why humans and mutants never mingle?" she asked quietly. She knew some of the sketchy details due to reading history books. But she had noticed many had blocked out paragraphs and pages, as though someone was trying to hide the full story from her.

"Why do you ask your highness?" Molly sounded guarded as she responded.

"Just noticed that only a few details are known about such an important factor in our society. Seeing as I'll take over from father someday, I believe I have a right to know."

Molly let out a sigh. She had known this would come. She just had hoped that King Haggard was in his grave when she had asked. She didn't want to destroy any illusions the girl had about her father's kindness.

"Please Molly," Almathea stepped towards her and took hold of one of her hands.

"Alright, but promise you won't speak to your father about this." Molly looked at the princess with pleading eyes.

"I give my word, but why Molly?" she looked at her in confusion.

"Your father set a law against it," Molly replied.

"Why though? What was his reason?" she looked towards the door and shut it completely.

"I've heard many different things while living here. But one thing seems to circulate among many of your father's visitors. He did it to keep the lines between mutants and humans clear and never tinged."

Almathea paced the room, "He passed a law just to keep the human lines pure?"

Molly nodded, "But not all follow his law."

She stopped at that and turned to look at her maid, "What do you mean?"

Molly shook her head and returned to her task, "I must get back to my duties princess."

Almathea reluctantly let the matter go. She looked in the mirror as she thought about all she learned. She looked at herself in the mirror then quickly ran a brush through her hair. She had to do some serious acting skills to pass under her father's scrutiny.

She noticed slightly dark circles under her eyes. She splashed some cold water on her face to appear more awake before she left to join her father for breakfast.

She reached the dining hall and saw that he wasn't there yet. She quickly sat down and waited for him to come. She didn't have long, for she saw him enter soon after she had taken her seat. She quickly rose to her feet and did the routine show of respect with the tilt of her head. Once he had acknowledged her, she sat back down.

"How did you sleep daughter?" her father's calm voice carried across the table.

"Very well father," she slightly shivered and hoped the cook hurried with the food.

King Haggard nodded and fell silent. Almathea felt grateful that he wasn't in much of a talkative mood. It suited her just fine.

The cook appeared with two plates of food. He walked over to King Haggard first placing his meal before him. Then he walked over to Almathea and placed her plate before her. She waited until the cook was turned before she gave a questioning glance at what was on her plate. The eggs looked harmless but the meat was strange once again.

She ignored the meat and started to eat her eggs. She looked up and saw that her father was doing the same as well. At least it appeared that way. She pretended to eat her meat and noticed he went for the meat. Was he imitating her? Or insulting her?

Almathea finished her eggs and glanced up to see him eating the meat. She glanced at the questionable meat then pushed the plate away. Accidentally the plate scraped against the table and she jumped as though a jolt of electricity raced through her.

King Haggard gave her a disapproving look and put his fork down. She prepared for the lecture of proper conduct. She had heard it many times when she was young.

"Almathea, why did you make such a noise?" he brought his hands up to his chin and leaned back against the stiff chair.

"I'm sorry, father," she looked down at the table, tracing the grain of the wood with her eyes. She was waiting for the lecture.

"You are dismissed," he waved his hand at her.

Almathea wasn't sure she heard right. She looked up at him, looking him in the eye for the first time through the whole course of breakfast.

"I said you're dismissed!" he slammed his fist on the table making her jump almost out of her skin.

She didn't need another order. She left the table, trying to keep from running as she left the room. She had never seen her father do such a thing before. He always had a tight control on his temper. At least he never displayed his rage towards her before.

* * *

><p>King Haggard sat at the table, staring at the seat Almathea had been in moments before. He had not meant to show her his rage. But her stillness and then the noise of the plate being moved had grated on his nerves. He had watched her eating, avoiding the meat. He had seen through her illusion of eating the meat.<p>

_Soon she'll be gone, soon I won't have to deal with her stillness,_ he thought to himself. Even when she moved there was an unnatural pause to her movements. The tilts to her head, her steps, glances, even when she breathed, she was still. He despised it greatly. Ever since she was a child she had that stillness.

He finished his breakfast and went to his rarely used study. He sat down at the desk, wiping away the slight layer of dust and pulled a piece of foolscap towards him. He was growing impatient with the lack of response from the husband he had chosen for Almathea. It had been two days of silence and he knew the letter had arrived the day before.

He grabbed a quill, preferring things as old in existence as he. He quickly penned a response, read it over, tossed the paper and wrote his message again. He tried for a patient tone but it was hard when he wasn't patient. He looked over the piece of foolscap carefully. He noticed a few slashes in the pen strokes and groaned.

Haggard quickly gave up and shoved both quill and paper off of the desk. The ink left a stain on the stone floor where the quill landed and shattered from the force of landing on the tip. He snarled and kicked at the broken quill before he left the room.

* * *

><p>Omar strummed on his guitar wondering if he would see Almathea again. He highly doubted it. Princesses like her only looked for a quick bit of fun then abandoned, whoever was unlucky enough to meet her, for bigger and better things. He secretly hoped she wouldn't be one of those girls. But he knew the chances were slim.<p>

He kept strumming on the guitar, humming a few notes as he played. His mind was slowly being engulfed by the song. But he was haunted by purple eyes and white hair that shone like silver when in movement. He put down the guitar and leaned back against the couch with a heavy sigh.

_Why can't I get her out of my mind?_ he looked out the window. Neon signs glowed beyond the glass. He laid his arm along the back of the couch and rested his head on his arm. He debated about going to the club to play then changed his mind. The others could play without him tonight.

* * *

><p>Angel looked up at the clock. Omar was fifteen minutes late. Stretch and Dizzy looked at her in confusion. She wished she had something to tell them besides Omar obviously split to go chase some fantasy in his head.<p>

"Where's Omar?" Stretch asked nervously.

Angel shrugged, "Who knows and who cares? He probably ditched thinking he's too good for us now."

Dizzy and Stretch looked at her in confusion. They had never seen her so hostile before. It was actually kind of scary.

"Are you alright Angel?" Dizzy ventured cautiously.

"Never been better," she pulled on her jacket, "Let's get ready for the show."

Stretch and Dizzy glanced at each other then followed Angel out. Whatever Omar did it really pissed her off.


	6. Chapter 6 The Town Goes to Sleep

Bright light filtered in through the window and shone in Omar's face. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled away, falling off the couch in the process. He landed with a hard _oomph_ on the carpeted concrete floor. He sat up and rubbed at his stinging nose.

He looked at the shaft of light coming through the window. He hadn't meant to fall asleep on the couch. He got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom to relieve himself and to splash water on his face.

Omar noticed slightly darken rings under his eyes. He rubbed at his face then turned from the mirror and walked back into the living room. The sun was higher and the light was less direct. He laid back down on the couch and looked up at the stained ceiling. He closed his eyes, thinking to himself. Before he knew it he was asleep again.

* * *

><p>Almathea sat alone in the library, trying to read a book but failing as she reread the same two sentences over again. She sent the book flying to the other end of the room and slumped in her chair. She had already had breakfast but it was bothering her. Her father hadn't come down as he always did. She had learned from one of the other maids that he had decided he would stay in bed all day.<p>

She was worried, though it had felt nice to eat a meal without him studying her as she ate. He always made her feel like a bug or worse, trapped in a jar with his cold eyes staring at her. Her body chilled and shivered at the thought. Maybe it wasn't far from the truth she realized.

Almathea got up from the chair and left the library. She looked up at the walls and noticed a painting she had never seen before. As many times as she had been down this hall she never noticed it. She squinted at the painting, for it was small and hidden in the darkness. It was of a small, pure white foal.

She reached out and took it down from the wall. It was strange seeing an actual horse when her father had a dangerous obsession with unicorns. She traced a fingertip over the cracked painting. It was slightly faded and some of the paint was smudged.

As she stared at the picture, she noticed a faint marking on the forhead of the foal. It was a six pointed star with a faint circular mark in the middle of it. That was strange, she looked closer and saw the foal had her eye color. The strange purple shade that always marked her when she had her hair hidden. She had never met anyone else with that eye color.

Now that she thought about it, none of the family members she had seen paintings of, in her father's study, had purple eyes. They were either blue. green, or brown. But this painted foal had her eyes. It was kind of creepy. She returned the painting to the wall and moved swiftly down the hall.

* * *

><p>Omar cracked open his eyes and looked around the room. Late afternoon light crawled up the walls painting them a golden orange color. He sat up and looked at a digital clock on the table by the ratty couch. He had to focus his eyes because the numbers were blurred. But they refused to obey and he gave up on trying to figure out the time.<p>

He looked at the light on the wall and decided it was near sunset. Which meant it was nearly time for tonight's line up of challenging bands. He rubbed his hand down his face and got off the couch. He stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud exhale, before heading off for the bathroom.

He did the same ritual of the morning. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. Even though he got a very long sleep, his face looked drained. He splashed more water on his face, hoping it would wake him up more. He returned to the living room and picked up his guitar. He looked out the window then placed the strap over his shoulder and left.

He looked up at the setting sun and made his way to the club. It was quiet, which was a first. Usually the place was full of strumming guitars, some drums, and Stretch playing his video game to calm down. But it was almost as silent as the grave. The only sound was the refrigerator humming in the back.

He wondered where everyone was. He didn't even see the owner of the joint. Did something happen while he was passed out on his couch? He walked towards the dressing room at the back. It was empty back there as well. He scratched the back of his head and went back to the front of the club.

Angel walked in just then. She was shortly followed by Dizzy and Stretch. Stretch moved past Omar, heading towards the back to play his video game. Dizzy did some miming towards Omar, pointing at Angel and shrugging. Omar shrugged back as Angel shoved past him. He watched her saunter to the stage and climb up onto it.

"So where's everyone else?" Omar asked.

"Don't know, we didn't run into anyone on our way here. Not even that weird lady who always wears that fur jacket." Dizzy responded.

"It's weird," Angel interjected, "Even the cops aren't out in force, it's like the whole city just dropped off the face of the earth."

"Is that so?" Omar leaned against the stage and looked at his scuffed shoes.

Angel and Dizzy nodded in unison.

* * *

><p>Almathea looked out the window and was greeted by almost complete silence. She didn't see any cars, it was like the city died. She wondered if this had anything to do with her father retiring for the day. She looked up the flight of the stairs that led to her father's chambers. She was tempted to go up and check on him. But something stopped her.<p>

Even though she was worried, he frightened her with his need for control. She walked up to her room and went out onto the balcony. It was great to live right across from a balcony. She could easily access fresh air without worrying about running into her father and be interrogated by him.

She stared out at the silent city and wondered what was going on. It was strange looking on such a dead city. But the strains of music reached her ears. She knew the notes and had a yearning to see Omar. She wondered about the likelihood of being caught and decided to risk one more outing.

She followed her usual route through the servant area and soon was outside once more. The eerie silence made Almathea more nervous than she had been up on her balcony. Not even a breeze stirred. She walked across the street and ducked into the club. She kept to the shadows again, but now there wasn't anyone but Omar and his band.

Almathea found the table she sat at last time and stayed hidden. She wanted to ask if they knew what was going on. But she bid her time as she waited for the others to go. She leaned her elbows against the table as she listened to the music.

* * *

><p>Omar finished up the song and noticed no one had come since they began playing. Angel and the others had thought if they played someone would come. But the club remained empty of life except them. He hopped down from the stage and walked around the tables and chairs.<p>

He saw Angel leave towards the back. Dizzy and Stretch followed after her like a loyal duo of lost puppies. He stopped pacing and noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. A shimmering of silver moving as though created out of thin air. He relaxed when he saw it was Almathea.

She looked up at him with worry in her purple eyes. He waited for her to speak first.

"Hi... Do you know what happened?" She broke the charged silence.

"No, none of the others know either. It's like the rest of the town went on extended vacation or something," he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Something weird is going on," she admitted, "I wonder if my father had something to do with it."

"Your father might be powerful, but I doubt he could make a whole city vanish," he shook his head.

"You don't know what he's capable of." Almathea shot back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think you fell off your rocker princess," he looked away from her.

"Fine, don't believe me," she turned on her heel and left.

Omar kicked at a chair once she was out of sight. Why did he say that? Sure she was acting bizarre but still it was rude of him to call her out on it. He kicked the chair again then stomped out of the building heading for a bar. If the town was MIA, no point in letting the advantage slip.


	7. Chapter 7 A Nightmare That Just Begun

The air was cold and everything was gloomy without life walking along the streets. Omar had ended up by the fountain after his drinking moment. He stumbled and fell in, luckily landing on his butt with his head clear of the water. It was enough to wake him up, but he didn't want to move. He looked up at the sky and noticed clouds were moving in.

Suddenly water was splashing at his face. He leaned away and tapped his head then grasped it as a headache came on. He looked over at the offender and saw that it was Angel. She had a smirk on her face. He sat forward.

"Come to laugh at me?" he stood up and shook out his jacket.

"No, just figured I'd save you from drowning, cause you're too drunk to do it." She looked away, shrugging her shoulders and looking like an embarrassed school kid.

"Well, now that we got that squared, see you later." He climbed out of the fountain and walked past her.

"Omar, wait!" She reached towards him.

"What?" he turned and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I was such a bitch to you," she said quietly.

He shrugged and continued on his way, "Don't worry about it Angel, I was an ass."

Angel looked up at him shocked. She had never ever heard Omar admit to something like that before. He usually denied it or just gave a sullen look for an apology. She was concerned on a number of levels.

"What did she do to you?" she whispered to his back.

* * *

><p>Almathea tossed and turned in her bed as a nightmare consumed her. She watched in horror as Omar was attacked by something red and fiery. He was slammed against a wall and he fell down dead. She jerked and jolted awake.<p>

Her surroundings were of little comfort. The dream had been so vivid. The only thing that she couldn't see clearly, was whatever had attacked Omar. All her mind's eye saw was red and fire. Fire that was condensed into a form. Like a large bull with wicked horns.

She shivered at the thought and jumped out of bed. She ran down the hall and headed towards Molly's sleeping quarters. She burst through the door without knocking and headed for Molly's bed. Molly sat up with a startled gasp then relaxed when it was the princess.

"What's wrong your highness?" Molly asked as she got out of bed.

"I had the most horrible dream," Almathea ran into Molly's unprepared embrace.

"It's alright, it was just a dream," Molly stroked her hair like she used to do when Almathea was little.

"I'm not so sure, it felt so real. It was hot and this strange red was flickering, and Omar, he was struck down," Almathea sobbed into Molly's shoulder.

"Who is Omar?" Molly asked confused.

Almathea became quiet and looked down at the ground. Molly knew when she didn't want to tell her something. She let it slide since the princess was clearly distraught.

"I have to find him!" Almathea turned and fled out of the room.

Molly stood in shocked silence. She had never seen Almathea, calm and quiet, Almathea behave in such a matter. Whoever the boy was, she obviously cared a lot for him.

* * *

><p>Almathea fled down through the halls and out the front door. She didn't care if her father knew she was leaving. Before she could get far she heard her father's voice echo through the castle. She wanted to obey but she needed to find Omar. For the first time in her life, she disobeyed his summons and dashed out into the street.<p>

She saw Omar heading towards the club. She ran across the street and slammed into his back. He let out a yelp of surprise and turned to face her.

"Almathea?" he looked at her confused.

"You're alright," she gasped out. She rarely found the need to run.

"I am?" he looked down at her in confusion.

She nodded and hid her face against his chest. She was glad he was unharmed and didn't want to let him go.

"You're kind of squeezing the breath out of me," he eased her grip on him but still let her hold on to him.

"I'm sorry," she looked up at him with a faint blush on her otherwise pale cheeks.

He stroked her cheek gently. He started to say something but something caught his attention. She turned her head in confusion and saw what he was looking at. Or at least what she thought he was looking at. She looked up at him and waved her hands in front of his eyes. He didn't even react.

Almathea backed away in confusion. He was still breathing, but other than that he didn't move or respond at all. She snapped her fingers in front of his nose and he blinked.

"Whoa, what happened?" Omar looked down the street towards the area that had caught his attention.

Almathea shook her head, "You should probably head to the club, I'm going to talk to my father."

He looked at her doubtfully but shrugged. She felt a little stung by the doubt, but she held her head up and turned back to the castle. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt sure it had something to do with her father. _Maybe he is crazier than he seems,_ she thought as she ascended the steps that led to the dining hall.

Her father sat, waiting for her with a leer.


	8. Chapter 8 Fight of the Red Bull

The final chapter to the story, hoped you guys enjoyed reading it. Though I wouldn't know since I never did receive a review from you guys. Anyways let's get going.

* * *

><p>Almathea stared at her father. He sat leaning against his chair with a leer. She wrapped her arms around her middle and tried to keep the sickening feeling in her stomach down. He stood up from his chair and walked over to her. She instinctively took a step away, feeling a strange sense of de'ja vu.<p>

"You disobeyed my summons, makes me wonder why." He stepped closer and gripped her shoulders.

She pulled away and backed further away to keep distance between them. "I cannot say father." She tilted her head and turned to walk away.

"You will stay here!" Her father yelled at her.

She stopped and stared at him in shock. Was he losing his mind? She backed up a step as the thought passed through her mind. She stood in silence as King Haggard walked towards her with a steady and determined gait.

He placed a hand on her shoulder then released her, "Come with me." He didn't wait to see if she obeyed. He walked over to a balcony and gestured her close.

Almathea walked over cautiously. She wasn't sure about this side of her father. He seemed more unhinged than usual.

He gestured out and a thick fog appeared below. It was thick as a blanket and she could barely see the lights flashing in the fog. She looked up at her father in confusion and fear.

"I will show you another of my creations soon, in fact your little friends in that club will learn of it soon enough," he turned and walked away.

She covered her mouth then turned and sobbed onto the stone wall surrounding the balcony. He had truly lost his mind and she didn't know how to protect Omar from his madness. She continued to sob, her shoulders shuddering in their strange graceful way, even in her sorrow. She finally got a hold of herself. She could continue to cry at the injustice of her father or she could do something about it.

Almathea straightened her spine and took a deep breath. She was going to find a way to stop this madness. She turned and with determination strode through the castle.

* * *

><p>Omar walked out of the club and was surprised at the thick fog. He barely could see past his nose. Objects loomed out of the gloom but he couldn't make out clear details. He walked down the street a bit, trying to find his way. He turned down a road as he thought it was the way to his shabby place.<p>

He realized his mistake when something caught his eye. Out of the fog stepped a large, fiery, red bull. It stared down at him and lowered its head preparing to charge. Omar stumbled out of the alley and found himself in a strange tunnel. He heard the sound of the sea.

"Omar!" he heard Almathea's voice from further into the tunnel. That was all the distraction the Red Bull needed.

Omar heard the thunderous pounding of the bull's hooves on the ground. He turned around and saw the fiery creature bearing down on him like a train. He tried to dodge but the bull still struck him with its shoulder. Omar was slammed into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>Almathea neared the part of the tunnel where Omar and the bull were. She arrived just when Omar was knocked into the wall just like her dream. She stared in disbelief as the Red Bull zoned in on her. She turned and ran down the tunnel.<p>

The bull strode after her at a slow pace. She kept running when her foot flew out from under her and she slammed to the ground. She raised up and looked over her shoulder as the bull steadily came closer. She tried to get up but a pain shot through her ankle. She glanced past the bull to Omar. He was still down for the count.

She glanced up at the bull then closed her eyes. She felt an energy inside of her and she grabbed at it.

* * *

><p>Omar regained consciousness slowly, he blinked and turned his head. He caught sight of Almathea and the bull. He tried to push himself up and call out, but his voice came out as a rasp. He managed to get into a sitting position but he knew he wouldn't reach them in time. Suddenly a sparkling light filled the tunnel and he watched as Almathea rose from the ground and transformed.<p>

Almathea felt her body slide from her human form to something else in a fluid motion as though she was water. She pawed at the ground with newly formed hooves and her face elongated into a horse-like head though more refined. She opened her eyes and noticed her ankle no longer hurt. She gained control over her thoughts, when the bull roared.

She reared and turned, dashing down the tunnel. Her hooves ringing against the stone as the bull's heavier gait thundered after her.

Omar stared in shock, "Did she just turn into a unicorn?" He shook off his shock and dashed outside to find Almathea being driven to the water.

Almathea knew she should avoid the water and changed direction. She lead the bull over the barren earth until she was forced to stop before a tall cliff of rock. She turned as the bull drew near. She reared and dashed off down the beach. She still wasn't used to this new body and didn't know how she could scare the bull into the sea.

She looked up and saw that her father was watching from the safety of a balcony. She snorted in anger then turned and faced the bull. _How would you like it if I drove your precious monstrosity into the sea, father?_ She let out a whinnying cry and dashed forward her head low with her horn pointed straight at the bull.

The bull stopped charging, startled. So far the strange milk-white creature had run before it. Now she was on the attack, her horn glowing blue as she stepped closer. The bull backed away, thrashing its great head and brandishing its horns to frighten her. But Almathea kept coming, her steps carrying a determined beat as she forced the bull towards the sea.

She heard the splash of the bull's hoof in the water. The wretched creature looked at her with a pleading gesture. She ignored it and forced the bull further into the water. The Red Bull knew defeat was close and turned away from the unicorn. She stopped at the water's edge as the waves lapped at her hooves. She watched as the sea began to swell and take the bull down to the depths.

Suddenly a crumbling noise rent the air. She turned and saw the balcony her father stood on start to give way under his feet. She watched in silent horror as her father fell through a gaping hole and plunged into the swirling and thrashing waters of the sea. She closed her eyes to try and erase the sight.

She opened her eyes and saw Omar walking over to her. She backed away and lowered her head in warning. He held his hands up in a gesture of peace and she relented in her defensive stance.

"You know, the guy usually saves the girl right? Not the other way around," he looked so dejected that she let out a laugh. Soon he joined in on the laughter.

She stopped laughing and turned away. Before he could question her, she galloped away from him. Omar stood there for a moment then decided to follow after her.

It took him a while to find her. When he did he was surprised to find her human and naked. She looked up at him and tried to cover her body from his view. He crouched down in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Did I dream up what happened back there?" he looked at her.

Almathea shook her head then, forgetting her lack of clothes, threw herself into his arms, "I was so afraid I lost you."

"I'm still here ain't I?" he ran his fingers through her white mane of hair. She nodded in response and held onto him tighter.

"Not to sound like a perv, but unless you want to stay pure, we should get you back home," he stood up and helped her to her feet.

She let out a giggle and snuggled into his side as they headed back to the castle.

* * *

><p>Soon Almathea was dressed again and was heading down the stairs when she heard a commotion at the door. She hurried down and saw Omar and a stranger scuffling.<p>

"Omar! What is going on?" she reached the landing and crossed her arms over her chest. Her father hadn't been gone long but she already felt his maddening presence slipping away from her home. She felt free now.

Omar looked up after giving the stranger a punch to the eye, "He says he's here because your father arranged for you two to be married."

"Is that so?" Almathea walked over to the man, "I must apologize for the inconvience, but you have come all this way for naught."

The man stared at her in confusion then let out a shout, "What do you mean I have come for naught?"

"Exactly what she said, now get your ass out and back up to your little carriage." Omar got in his face.

Almathea nodded and the man left with a huff. She turned and was about to smile when she noticed Omar had a black eye starting to darken, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, he hits like a sissy," he straighten his jacket and looked down at her.

She laughed and leaned up and kissed him, "Such a warrior."

"Hey, gotta keep what's mine, right?" he grinned at her.

She blushed and mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. He growled softly in sastifaction when she reacted with the same hunger as their first kiss at the fountain. It was the happiest moment of their lives.

_The End_


End file.
